Bombosa Binks
Bombosa Binks lived an eventful life. Son of the great Jar Jar Binks, Bombosa was doubly gifted with the power of the Force. He trained as both a Jedi and a Sith, before finally settling down as a general for the Peace Brigade. He went on to serve under the command of Yuuzhan Vong Commander Mazul Serq. Throughout his adventures, Bombosa was eternally followed by his faithful side kick and bodyguard HK-00. History Early Life (13 BBY-26 ABY) Bombosa was the first born son of the great Jar Jar Binks, hero of the Clone Wars. However, Bombosa was tragically born with the gift of the Force in a time when those proficient in its use were hunted and persecuted. Thus Jar Jar was forced to hide his son's talent. Regardless, Bombosa had a normaly, happy, and healthy upbringing, even during the reign of the Empire. His life did not begin to take off until the formation of the New Jedi Order by Luke Skywalker. It was then that Bombosa was finally able to reveal his Force talents and begin formal training of his skills. Unfortunately Bombosa was kicked out of the Jedi Order after several terrible incidents. On one occasion he accidentally set Jedi Streen's robes on fire, and the last straw was when he nearly destroyed Artoo. Luke had no choice but to cast him out of the Order. Afterwards Bombosa wandered into a Sith and his apprentice. By strange fate, Bombosa killed the Sith Master's apprentice, and was in turn taken as the new apprentice. Oddly enough, Bombosa had an odd, innate talent at wielding the dark side, but he was severely limited by his wavering concentration. However bad luck struck again, and this time it was Bombosa's Sith Master who was the victim. While gazing at a sarlacc, Bombosa inadvertently tossed his master into the beast's maw, killing the Sith. From then on, Bombosa's Sith apprenticeship was over. Once again Bombosa took to the stars in wandering and ended up on Ylesia. There he found the Peace Brigade and joined their ranks. They eventually awarded him the title of General and gave him an HK model assassin droid. He was amazingly successful as a Peace Brigade commander, as his foul luck had once again turned in his favor. The Yuuzhan Vong War (26 ABY-) During the war, Bombosa served as a Peace Brigade General and as an ally to the Yuuzhan Vong. He and his HK bodyguard droid were personally attached to Supreme Commander Mazul Serq and served in numerous battles and campaigns. Legacy Long after Bombosa's death, his mysterious HK-00 bodyguard showed up in the service of the Mandalore in 600 ABY. Personality and Traits Clumsy, optimistic, and stubbornly bold. He is often met with either incredibly fortunate luck, or the terrible whims of fate. He often relies on HK-00 to bail him out of serious trouble. Powers and Abilities Being Force sensitive and a learner of both the dark and light side of the Force, Bombosa has a wide array of abilites at his disposal. However, his limited concentration renders him incapable of any sustain uses of the Force. He tends to rely on bursts of anger for his more powerful feats, though his perception of the light side is relatively unimpaired. Neither truly dark or light, Bombosa has manged to skirt along a grey path of impartial morality. He is truly at the mercy of fate. Appearances *Kashyyyk: Stars of Hell *Nar Shaddaa: Conquering Slugs *Kuat: Fiery Aftermath *Dathomir: Settling Up *Coruscant: A Reorganization of Practical Means *Coruscant: A New Assignment *Jedi Academy: Behind Enemy Lines See Also *HK-00 Behind the Scenes Bombosa's name is a derivative of bombad. Also, Bombosa hardly ever uses his last name, Binks, as he has kept it a close secret. Very few people know that he is one of the son's of Jar Jar, let alone a relative of the famous, or infamous, Gungan. Category:Approaching Darkness Category:Characters Category:Peace Brigade